Puasanya GoM
by nshawol566
Summary: Keseruan apa yang terjadi jika para GoM sedang puasa?/"Ngintip dikit boleh kali—No! Aku tidak boleh lemah! Hanya karena Mai-chan, puasaku harus batal..? Nooo! Ayolah Aomine Daiki, kau bisa melakukan ini! lepaskan majalah Mai-chan—yang cantik—imut—manis—dan sempurna ini dari tanganmu!" /"Tidak-ssu! Dame dame yo-ssu! Kalian tidak boleh menyentuhku! Ini bulan puasa!" /Chaos


**NOTE :**_** Yosh! Moshi-moshi! **_**Saya mencoba dengan **_**one-shot**_** sekarang.. haha. Tadinya mau update '**_**Welcome to the past'**_**, tapi … karena jalan ceritanya rada nyelimpet-nyelimpet **_**yaoi**_**, author jadi takut menimbulkan pikiran macam-macam bagi para**_** reader**_** yang sedang berpuasa.**

**Jadinya…hehe, author**_** publish**_** cerita yang—author harapkan dapat membuat **_**reader**_** terhibur sembari menunggu buka puasa ^^**

**Selamat **_**ngabuburit **_**bareng GoM , **_**Minna-san!**_

**Mulai~**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah memberitahu orang tua kalian?" Akashi menatap satu persatu _ex-team_-nya secara bergantian, sembari salah satu tangannya memangkuk dagunya.

"Yoa, Akashi!" Aomine adalah orang pertama yang menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Cowok bersurai _dark blue_ itu menampakan cengiran lebarnya kearah mantan kaptennya itu.

"Aku juga sudah _nanodayo.._ orang tuaku bilang tak masalah. Berarti aku _akan ikut_ dengamu, Akashi—tapi bukan karena aku ingin ikut!" Hah.. sekarang tahun 2014 Midorima, sampai kapan kau akan memelihara sifat _Tsundere_mu itu?

"Aku boleh-boleh saja_-ssu_! Selama bersama kalian~ keluargaku tenang!" Kise mengedipkan matanya kearah teman-temannya dan sontak mendapatkan _death-glare_ dari mereka.

"Aka-_chin.."_ Panggil cowok bersurai ungu itu, sembari merogoh saku celananya "…Ya, Atsushi?" Murasakibara mengeluarkan _maibou_-nya sebelum kembali menatap Akashi "Apa dirumah Aka-_chin _banyak cemilan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah.. aku ikut"

"Eh? Kau tidak memberitahu orang tuamu dulu-_ssu_?"

Murasakibara menggelengkan kepalanya "Tak penting. Yang penting rumah Aka-_chin_ banyak cemilannya"

'_Dasar anak durhaka…'_ Batin yang lain, kecuali Akashi yang hanya manggut-manggut.

Kini tinggal seorang lagi yang belum memberikan jawaban "Tetsuya..? Apa orang tuamu mengizinkan?"

Kuroko memandang Akashi, lalu ke teman-temannya yang lain. Tatapannya sendu. "O-Oi Tetsu jangan bilang kalau orang tuamu tak memperbolehkan?"

"_Gomenne.."_ Ucapnya pelan. Teman-temannya pun hanya dapat menatapnya kecewa.

Kecewa karena mereka tak dapat berkumpul bersama di _hari pertama_ yang penuh_ berkah_ itu.

"Tak apa Tetsuya.. aku mengerti, itu keputusan ora—"

"—_Gomenne_, karena aku akan mengambil setengah jatah makan keuargamu, Akashi-_kun"_

Yang lain menatap Kuroko sesaat, sebelum tawa kecil keluar dari mulut mereka. "Kuroko_cchi_! Itu tidak lucu-_ssu_! Aku sudah sedih kau tak akan ikut!" Kise mulai menempel pada Kuroko layaknya lumut pada dinding.

"Tetsu, _teme!"_ Aomine mengacak rambutnya "Kau membuatku sedih sesaat, kau tahu?"

Kuroko tersenyum kecil "_Hai-Hai,_ Aomine_-kun.._ aku minta maaf.."

Akashi menghela nafas dalam. Kini setelah semuanya telah mendapatkan izin, ia pun merasa lega "Baiklah.. ayo kita semua langsung kerumahku…" Akashi tersenyum kearah mereka "…dan mempersiapkan _bulan puasa_"

**.**

**.**

**Puasanya GoM**

**GENRE(S) : HUMOR, FRIENDSHIP**

**WARNING : HANYA UNTUK **_**HIBURAN **_**SEMATA—KHUSUSNYA NGABUBURIT, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU **_**PLUS**_** INDONESIA GAHOL**

**AUTHOR : nshawol566/nshawol56**

**.**

**.**

**Bangunnya GoM**

Pagi-pagi buta itu, dimana semua orang masih tidur terlelap, tepatnya waktu kini menunjukan pukul setengah tiga, seorang cowok bersurai merah, sibuk membenarkan sarungnya yang sedari tadi melorot. Ia berjalan dari satu kamar ke kamar yang lain untuk membangunkan teman-temannya yang menginap dirumahnya.

Beruntung menjadi anak _konglomerat_ sepertinya, sehingga ia dapat memberikan masing-masing temannya itu satu kamar, karena saking besar—luas—megah—mewah dan berkilau (?) nya rumahnya itu.

Kamar pertama yang ia tuju adalah kamar Midorima. Diketuknya perlahan kamar temannya yang _megane_ itu. "Shintarou.." Panggilnya dari luar kamar. Di bulan puasa begini, Akashi memilih untuk lebih sabar sekarang. Sehingga ia memanggil nama temannya itu, begitu lembut dan pelan bagaikan angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Shintarou…" Panggilnya lagi. Tapi belum mendapat respon apapun dari si_empu_nya nama.

"Shintarou.." Panggilnya sekali lagi, sekarang agak lebih keras. Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Akashipun menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Baru satu kamar udah bikin _cobaan_. Apalagi yang empat lagi? Akashi hanya berharap stok 'kesabaran'nya nggak cepat abis. Ini baru sahur, belum kegiatan-kegiatan mereka yang lain.

Akashi mencoba memanggilnya lagi, kini ia tidak mengetuk menggunakan tangan, melainkan ia menendang-nendang pelan pintu kamar Midorima, tapi… tetap tak ada jawaban juga!

Ia coba sekali lagi, dan menendang pintu kamarnya sedikit lebih keras. Masih tak ada jawaban..

Akhirnya… jiwa _terpendamnya_ bangkit…

"…WOOY! BANGUN WOOOY! SAHUUUR!" Akashi bukan lagi menggunakan tangan ataupun kakinya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar, melainkan kepalanya! Ia menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke pintu saking frustasinya! Seorang pelayannya yang lewat bahkan hanya menggelengkan kepala sembari berkata "..Akashi-_sama_… ngapain sih _head-bang_ disitu?"

Mau jadi orang sabar kok susah banget!

Tak selang berapa lama, Akashi mendengar grasak-grusuk didalam kamar Midorima. Seperti 'Aadaw!' atau 'Kacamataku!' dan.. 'KEBAKARAN!' , Akashi cuman melongo mendengar teriakan terakhir Midorima.

_Ceklek _

"Ada apa _nanodayo_?! Apa yang terjadi?!" Midorima bertanya sembari membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot. Akashi kan nggak mungkin tuh, bilang kalau dia tadi abis _head-bang_ depan pintu kamar, jadinya.. ia cuman memberikan Midorima senyumannya "..ah. Tadi beberapa pelayanku baru saja membunuh tikus"

"Oh"

"Baiklah, cepat rapikan dirimu… lalu kita sahur bareng-bareng" Midorima manggut-manggut.

**(o.o)**

Kamar selanjutnya adalah kamar Kise. Akashi hanya berharap, tuh model nggak bikin masalah yang bisa membuat jiwa _terpendamnya_ bangkit untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Begitu sampai didepan kamar Kise, tanpa basa-basi lagi, sang mantan kapten langsung mengetuk pintunya pelan, seperti cara yang ia gunakan pada Midorima tadi.

"Ryouta… bangun.."

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, telinga Akashi menangkap sebuah suara. "_Uhm… bentar.."_ Akashi menghela nafas pelan, setidaknya hanya dengan sekali ketuk dan sekali panggilan, Kise sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ayo segera rapikan dirimu. Kita akan sahur bersama…" Akashi menunggu Kise didepan kamar. Siapa tahu ia dapat membantunya untuk membangunkan para anggota GoM yang lain.

"_Uhm"_

Kise hanya membalas dengan dehuman lagi.

"Ryouta…?" Panggil Akashi lagi. _'Ah.. mungkin ia tertidur lagi. Aku akan coba membangunkannya sekali lagi' _Pikir Akashi—positif dan mulai kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Kise.

_Tok tok_

"…"

_Tok tok_

"…"

_Tok—_

"WOYYY! LU BISA SABAR NGGAK SIH?! GUE NGANTUK—_CEBOL_! LO NGGAK PERNAH NGERASAIN JADI MODEL, APA?! GUE CAPEK! NYANTAI DONG NGETUKNYA! NGGAK USAH BERKALI-KALI! GUE JUGA UDAH BANGUN KOK! DASAR KAPTEN PENGANUT _CEBOLERS!"_

Akashi nggak ngomong apa-apa pada saat itu, cuman… setelah beberapa saat.. pelayan-pelayan Akashi hanya mendengar sebuah ledakan besar dari salah satu kamar itu, juga teriakan berkali-kali "_GOMEN! GOMEN!_ AKASHI_CCHIII_! JANGAN AMBIL NYAWAKU-_SSU!"_

**(o.o)**

Dua sudah bangun, kini tinggal tiga lagi.

Akashi kembali menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar yang ketiga. Kamar Aomine. Akashi udah pasrah, kalau Aomine.. PASTI bikin jiwa iblisnya bangkit—nggak mungkin enggak! Ia yakin, pasti itu!

Tapi ia masih mencoba untuk sabar.

"Daiki.. ayo kita sahur.." Akashi kembali lagi seperti cara awal. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya ia juga tahu akan membangunkan Aomine memakai _mode iblisnya_.

"Daiki—" Akashi baru menempelkan tangannya pelan dipintu kamar "—eh? Tidak dikunci?" Akashi pun perlahan masuk kedalam kamar.

"Daiki..?"

Akashi melihat Amonie yang masih tertidur pulas dikasurnya, sembari memeluk sebuah guling. Perlahan tapi pasti, Akashi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Aomine. Hey, kalian tau.. ini aneh.. tapi nyata. Jika Aomine sedang tertidur.. ia cukup manis.

"Uhm.." Perlahan kelopak mata cowok bersurai biru gelap itu mulai terbuka, menampakan dua mata yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu. "_Ohayou_.. Daiki. Bangun, kita sahur"

Aomine masih menggeliat dalam tidurnya "Ya.. sebentar lagi…"

Ah.. manisnya Aomine Daiki di pagi hari~ Akashi jadi beruntung bisa melihat sisi lain _si dekil_ yang biasanya terlihat seperti preman pasar itu.

Tapi, suara Aomine selanjutnya membuat Akashi cengo ditempat "…bentar lagi ya_.. Oka-san.."_

_Ngek?! O-O-OKA-SAN?!_

Akashi cuman mendelik! Asem! Udah _macho_ gini dibilang _Oka-san_?! Apa yang kurang coba… ia kaya! Cakep! Kapten basket! Fansnya nggak kalah sama Kise! Berwibawa! Pintar! Tinggi — . . . . . iya kok tinggi! Percaya dong! Akashi kan _absolute!_ Pasti dia benar, nggak mungkin bo'ong!

Iya sih.. tinggi. Tapi beberapa tahun yang lalu, pas masih TK dan teman-temannya semua sejajar dengan dia.

Hidup itu kejam, _man. _Gue tau ITU. Tapi lo harus terima kenyataan kalau lo …_. –_nggak cukup kalsium buat jadi tinggi. (Author baik nih, nggak bilang cebol _xixixixi~)_

Akashi pengen banget marah, tapi.. liat muka tidurnya Aomine mengurunkan niatnya (*Ayo didengar~ _backsound_nya.. '_ada cinta~ yang kurasakan_~')

"Baiklah. Setelah kau rapi-rapi, segera ke ruang makan, oke?"

"_Hai-Hai.. Oka-san…" _Jawab Aomine pelan. kayaknya tuh anak belum nyadar abis nyamain malaikat yang bernama ibu dengan iblis yang bernama Akashi.

_Oh, yah.. setidaknya,.._

Aomine berhasil mengunci jiwa iblis Akashi. Siapa sangka?

**(o,o)**

Yang keempat adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. _Mood _Akashi udah baikan setelah membangunkan Aomine tadi. Jadi, ia sedikit lega karena dapat menyimpan stok 'kesabaran'nya lebih lama lagi.

"Tetsuya~ Tetsuya~ bangun yok~" Kenapa jadi manggil versi bocah-bocah ngajak main gini sih? *abaikan

Tak ada jawaban.

Akashi menempelkan tangan untuk kedua kalinya ketika pintu kamar Kuroko terbuka sedikit "Tak dikunci? Serius? Mereka terlalu tak waspada"

"Tetsuya…" Akashi masuk perlahan kedalam kamar Kuroko. Tapi, begitu dia masuk.. apa yang terjadi? Kegelapan kamar menjadi penyambutnya saat itu. Kuroko tuh apa sih? Sering ngilang, iya.. sekarang? Ampe ruangan kamar harus gelap gulita begini? Oi, Kuroko… lo _vampire_ ya?

"Tetsuya?" Akashi memanggilnya sekali lagi. Tapi tak ada jawaban, kemana sebenarnya _phantom player_ itu? Begitu ia membalikan badannya—!

"Hmmf!" Akashi langsung membekap mulutnya agar tak berteriak. Disitu lah ia berdiri… kulit putih pucatnya dapat terlihat jelas. Ia menatap Akashi dengan mata biru besarnya… (*bukan cerita _horror_ kok, hehe)

"_Domo" _Kuroko menyapanya, sembari mengangkat tangannya. "Tetsuya…" Sebenarnya Akashi kaget, tapi nggak mungkin kan ia tampakin? Belagak ala-ala cowok-cowok _cool _yang nggak takut apa-apa, Akashi menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya dan mengangkat dagunya agar terlihat angkuh sedikit "Oh jadi kau sudah bangun Tetsuya.."

"_Hai"_

"Dan…" Akashi memperhatikan Kuroko dari atas hingga bawah "…kau sudah rapi"

"_Hai"_

"Kalau begitu… pergilah duluan keruang makan"

"_Hai"_ Begitu Akashi melihat Kuroko menghilang dibalik sebuah dinding. Akashi sontak jatuh tersungkur, sembari mengelus dadanya "Sial.. anak itu.. sudah lama aku bertemu dengannya.. tapi masih belum terbiasa dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis itu…"

Yup. Hanya Kuroko Tetsuya lah yang dapat membuat Akashi merasakan… _cenut di dada. _(*agak _ambigu_ gitu, kalimatnya, hehe)

**(o,o)**

Akhirnya tamu terakhir yang Akashi bangunkan adalah si _Titan._

Begitu berdiri di depan pintu kamar Murasakibara, Akashi tidak langsung mengetuk pintu kayak yang lain. Ia mencoba mendorong pintu, siapa tahu Murasakibara tidak mengunci pintunya juga. Ternyata terbukti… dengan hanya dorongan pelan.. pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Seperti halnya Kuroko, kamar Murasakibara gelap gulita. Akashi pun berpikir mungkin Murasakibara sudah keruang makan juga seperti Kuroko.

Akashi pun berniat menutup pintu kamar kembali, tapi.. tiba-tiba saja… ia mendengar suara.. seperti seseorang yang menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

Karena penasaran… Akashipun kembali masuk kedalam kamar "Ada orang..?" Tanyanya. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Akashi hanya mendengar decitan kayu dibawah kasur yang jelas-jelas tak ada yang terbaring diatasnya. (*Serius deh! Bukan cerita_ horror_!)

Begitu ia rasa sudah sangat dekat dengan kasur, perasaan Akashi mulai tak enak. Ia pun berniat untuk segera keluar dari kamar Murasakibara, tapi.. sekali lagi.. ia di_buat_ kaget…

_Grep!_

Sesuatu menggenggam kakinya dengan erat! Sesuatu yang dingin! Sesuatu… yang—permisi... author ingin menjadikan Akashi _OOC _sesaat.

Begitu sesuatu itu menggenggam kakinya.. Akashi.. _"Sesuatu~ yang ada dikakiku~ sesuatu~ yang ada di kakiku~ sesuatu~" _Nyanyinya ala Tante Syahrini. *abaikan

Okeh. Okeh. Akashi mulai tak tenang. kalau ternyata yang megang kakinya itu _makhluk astral,_ gimana? Biarpun Akashi dan mereka berasal dari dunia yang sama.. tapi kan.. Akashi masih mending dibilang_ iblis_ dari pada harus dibilang _makhluk astral!_

Akashi pengen banget teriak. Tapi kan nggak mungkin! Itu bukan Akashi banget _keleuuus!_

"….Aka-_chin_?"

"Eh?" Akashi kembali cengo ditempat. Diliriknya _sesuatu _yang menggenggam kakinya itu. Ternyata itu…. sebuah tangan yang besar.

"…Atsu…shi..?"

"_Hai~"_

Akashi langsung berjongkok dan melihat si_ Titan_ yang ternyata… tidur di kolong kasur.

Demi gunting saktinya!

Orang macam apa yang tidur dibawah kasur?!

"Atsushi.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh~ _gomen~_ aku tidur dibawah kasur karena diatas teralalu dingin~ dan selimut bahkan tak bisa menutupi tubuhku hingga ke kaki…"

Akashi hanya dapat menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sungguh melelahkan membangunkan anggota GoM !

Akashi mengurut pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit "Baiklah Atsushi.. susul yang lain keruang makan…"

"_Hai~" _Begitu sang _Titan _menghilang dibalik pintu seperti Kuroko, Akashi bukan lagi jatuh tersungkur, ia membanting tubuhnya ke kasur dengan keras dan bergumam…

"…semoga membangunkan para GoM membuatku dapat banyak _pahala_…" Ucapnya berdoa, karena berasa telah _berjihad_ di jalan yang benar.

**(o,o)**

**Sahurnya GoM**

Semua anggota GoM kini berkumpul di meja makan keluarga Akashi. Yup. Semuanya lengkap dan mereka semua dapat bangun pagi… terima kasih untuk mantan kapten mereka yang berjuang keras untuk itu!

"Akashi.." Panggil Aomine yang duduk dekat dengannya "..Ya, Daiki?"

Aomine membenarkan posisi duduknya yang terasa tak nyaman, belum lagi keringat yang sedari tadi bercucuran dipelipisnya padahal jelas-jelas rumah Akashi _full AC._

"K-Kau yang membangunkan aku tadi pagi?"

"Ya, lalu?"

Aomine menelan ludahnya "B-Begini… ketika bangun tidur aku sering.. mengigau.. jadi.. setiap kali ada orang lain yang datang membangunkanku, pasti ia kuanggap sebagai.."

"_Oka-san-_mu?"

"Y-Ya.." Aomine menatap Akashi dengan tatapan, tolong—jangan—beritahu—yang lain—karena—aku—bisa—mati!

"Tenang saja, Daiki. Aku tak berniat untuk memberitahu yang lain.." Aomine tersentak sesaat. Akashi dibulan puasa benar-benar berbeda dengan biasanya! Ia lebih baik, sabar dan penurut!

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Tapi…" Aomine melirik teman-temannya yang lain sebentar, takut jika ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tapi_.. fiuh._ Tak ada yang mendengarkan. "…kenapa?"

"Kenapa… kau tanya.. hmm?" Akashi menggosok dagunya "Karena aku.. _Oka-san_ yang baik" Kata Akashi tersenyum lembut kearah Aomine. Tapi senyum Akashi semakin membuat Aomine tak tenang! Terlalu banyak misteri dibalik senyum itu!

"Permisi.. Aomine-_sama.."_ Aomine menolehkan kepalanya patah-patah karena masih merasa takut dengan senyum Akashi, kearah seorang—sepertinya kepala pelayan "Bisa saya mencatat makanan yang anda inginkan untuk sahur?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Ah.. baiklah. Aku mau.. _ayam goreng, spageti, lasagna, pizza, mie ayam pangsit rebus, bakso, bakpao, nasi goreng, telur dadar…" _Jari kepala pelayan itu sempat keseleo saking cepatnya—dan banyaknya pesanan Aomine.

"Ada yang lain, Aomine-_sama_?"

"Ah… tidak usah banyak-banyak" Aomine mengibaskan tangannya "Aku_ takut_ gendut"

_WHAT THE HELL AHO_MINE?! Lo takut gendut tapi sahur aja segitu banyaknya?!

"Bagaimana dengan Akashi-_sama?"_ Kepala pelayan itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah siempunya rumah "Aku yang biasa saja" Senyumnya, membuat kepala pelayan yang ber_gender _wanita itu sempat cenut.

"_H-Hai.."_ Ia pun berjalan mendekati Kise "Kise_-sama_, anda ingin makan apa?"

"Aku..? Hm…" Kise memainkan bibirnya, kalau yang berada didepannya saat ini para _fans_nya mungkin ia akan diteriaki _'kawaii'_ tapi yang didepan Kise saat ini, si _megane_ penggila _Oha-Asa._ "Itu menjijikan Kise. Berhenti melakukan itu, kau terlihat seperti ikan cupang"

Kise cuman mengerlingkan matanya tajam kearah Midorima sebelum kembali menatap kepala pelayana "Aku cap cay saja-_ssu!"_

Si kepala pelayan kini menolehkan kepalanya kearah Midorima "Midorima-_sama_?"

"Aku krupuk saja"

"EEH?!_ MAJIDE?!" _Aomine dan Kise berteriak.

"Kau mau sahur cuman pakek krupuk?!"

"Midorima_cchi_ nanti bisa tak kuat puasanya kalau tak makan banyak-_ssu_!"

"Kau yakin, Shintarou?" Bahkan Akashi merasa tak yakin dapat bertahan seharian hanya dengan sahur krupuk. "Ya, tenang saja _nanodayo_. Aku sudah melihat _Oha-Asa_, aku hanya perlu makan krupuk" Dasar. jika begini kau bisa dibilang _musrik._

"_Oha-Asa_ hanya ingin membuatmu cepat mati, Midorima" Celetuk Aomine, sembari berdengus.

"Itu benar, _nanodayo-ssu_!"

"Jangan meng-_copy-_ku, Kise!"

Akashi melihat kepala pelayan terdiam, karena tak berani mengganggu pembicaraan mereka "Kau bisa menanyakan temanku yang dua lagi"

Sang pelayan memincingkan matanya, dua? dua? Ia hanya menyisakan satu orang lagi yang belum ia tanyai, dan itu adalah cowok bongsor bersurai ungu.

"Maaf, Akashi-_sama_ tapi, apa anda tidak—"

"—Mungkin anda menanyakan saya?" Kepala pelayan merasakan sesuatu menarik roknya, begitu ia menolehkan kepalanya, seorang cowok mungil bersurai biru langit tengah menatapnya "—_Domo" _Sapanya.

"_Kyaaa!" _Teriaknya. Bagi para anggota GoM hal seperti ini sudah biasa, jadi mereka hanya cuek-cuek bebek. 'Aku tak melihatnya, meski ia sudah berada disebelahku?!' Batin pelayan itu berteriak.

"M-Maaf… saya tidak menyadari anda… " Tiba-tiba pelayan itu teringat sesuatu tentang omongan Akashi mengenai salah satu temannya yang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis.. dan ia bernama…

".. anda pasti Kuroko_-sama_" Kuroko manggut-manggut "B-Baiklah.. bisa saya catat anda ingin apa?"

"Aku ingin ayam goreng rasa vanilla.. juga nasi goreng rasa vanilla dan… vanilla milkshake tentunya…" Pelayan itu hanya dapat mendelik hebat, ini orang mesennya aneh-aneh aja! Meskipun dirumah Akashi memang menyediakan semua makanan diseluruh dunia, tapi yang jenisnya begini…

"Catat saja" Perintah Akashi… dan perintahnya itu kan… _absolute!_ Dimana para pelayannya dapat menemukan makanan yang jenisnya begitu!

"Kuro-_chin_~ mesennya aneh-aneh saja.."Sahut Murasakibara, sebelum ia hening sesaat, dan kembali menghadap kepala pelayan ".. Aku juga pesan itu, pelayan-_chin_"

Sang pelayan hanya ber-_sweat-drop_. Kalau begitu kau kan juga aneh Murasakibara!

Yah… inilah sahur dan menu yang dipesan oleh para GoM. Kita hanya dapat berharap para pelayan Akashi dapat menyediakan—termasuk makanan aneh untuk Kuroko dan Murasakibara dengan tepat waktu sebelum _imsak._

**(o,o)**

**Perjalanan para GoM menuju tempat latihan masing-masing**

Meskipun puasa dan sebenarnya hari libur, para anggota GoM dan timnya masing-masing tak pernah meninggalkan latihan mereka. Seperti halnya hari ini. Hari pertama puasa mereka tetap harus berkumpul bersama dengan timnya masing-masing dan parahnya rumah Akashi tuh gak deket dari tempat _gym_ mereka biasa berlatih!

Tapi yah.. mau bagaimana lagi.. ini namanya juga_ cobaan_ puasa.

Yang mereka tak tahu adalah… cobaan mereka bukan hanya itu…

**Aomine**

Aomine tengah berjalan menuju sekolahnya, yaitu SMA Touou. Sedari tadi Momoi sudah menelponnya berkali-kali karena ia satu-satunya yang belum hadir di _gym._

"Satsuki… cerewet sekali!" Akhirnya Aomine mematikan telpon genggamnya. Dengan berjalan sedikit dipercepat, Aomine melewati sebuah toko buku pinggir jalan. Tadinya sih, dia cuman lewat dan nggak niat mampir, tapi… sesuatu membuatnya bergegas berjalan mundur.

Aomine melihat majalah-majalah yang dipamerkan didepan toko dan itu…

"MAI-_CHAN_ EDISI TERBARU?!" Teriaknya histeris. Aomine pengen banget membeli majalah itu… tapi kan dia lagi puasa. Yah.. gimana dong? _Aho_mine jadi galau.

"Mai-_chan.._ Mai-_chan_… edisi bulan ini kan.. Mai-_cha_n pakai baju renang..?" Aomine menelan liurnya sendiri. Ekspresi mupeng bak om-om mesum sudah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tapi kalau aku buka… aku bisa dosa.." Tangan Aomine mulai gemeteran pengen buka majalah Mai-_chan_, tapi batinnya nggak sanggup "Ngintip dikit boleh kali—_No_! Aku tidak boleh lemah! Hanya karena Mai-_chan,_ puasaku harus batal..? _Nooo!_ Ayolah Aomine Daiki, kau bisa melakukan ini! lepaskan majalah Mai-chan—yang cantik—bohai—imut—manis—dan sempurna ini dari tanganmu!" Aomine beronta dengan dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Aomine berhasil menaruh kembali majalah Mai_-chan_ ketempatnya "Mai-_chan_.. aku berjanji… kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku akan menjemputmu _sebulan_ lagi…" Aomine berjalan seperti seorang pria yang telah menemukan jati dirinya. Hembusan angin membuat efek dalam 'drama'nya sendiri terlihat lebih hidup. Apa ini? drama korea?

Aomine melirik sesaat toko buku dimana Mai-_chan_ terbaring (?) "_Sayonara_… Mai-_chan…" _Ia memasang sebuah lagu dari _ipod_nya untuk mengantarkan kepergiannya.

"_Lumpuhkanlah… ingatanku…. Hapuskan tentang dia… Hapuskan memoriku tentang dia…~"_

**Akashi**

Akashi benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Cobaan apa lagi yang ia dapatkan ini. Membangunkan para GoM itu sudah parah. Dan sekarang… ia malah terjebak di kereta—disamping Paman aneh yang sedari tadi menatapnya seperti melihat hewan peliharaan yang manis banget!

Memang dirinya seimut itu untuk dibilang anak kecil? Belum lagi Paman didepannya ini emang songong banget dan so' tau!

"Dek, kamu puasa nggak? Pinter banget. SD dimana sih?" Paman dengan kumis juga berewokan itu mengelus kepala Akashi. Apa Paman itu tak dapat melihat jika ada mata gunting nongol dari saku Akashi?

Nista banget. Cuman gara-gara Akashi nggak pakai seragam SMA-nya, dia udah dikira bocah yang duduk di bangku sekolah dasar?

Paman itu nggak tahu! _Sakitnya tuh disini!_ *megang dada*

Akashi sudah mengeluarkan aura gelap yang berhamburan kemana-mana. Para penumpang kereta lain bahkan langsung menjauh darinya. Tapi tidak dengan Paman aneh disampingnya yang malah semakin menempel padanya. (*Duuuh! Siapa suruh lu_ shota_ banget, Akashi! )

"Kamu marah ya, dek? Nggak boleh marah dong. Kan puasa~" Paman itu mencubit pipi Akashi. Sumpah. Serius. Itu muka Akashi udah mengkerut sana-sini, Paman itu masih nggak nyadar juga. Ajalnya tuh udah bener-bener di ujung tanduk!

Akashi menarik nafas dalam. Berharap kereta bakalan segera berhenti, sehingga ia bisa langsung ngacir dan meninggalkan Paman aneh disampingnya.

"Dek. Coba ngadep Paman, dek. Mau Paman foto buat kenang-kenangan. Kan jarang liat anak yang warna matanya beda kanan-kiri…" Paman itu mengeluarkan hape-nya "Duuh.. kamu kayak kucing Persia aja deh. Matanya belang-belang" Paman itu cekikikan.

Akashi sudah habis kesabaran! Masa' dia disamain kayak kucing?!

"Dek… ngadep sini dong. _Nang-ning… ning-nang.. ning-nung~"_

Urat dipelipis Akashi sudah pada nimbul kepermukaan. Wajahnya memerah. Akashi nggak sanggup lagi! kayaknya dia bakal batal, lantaran ngebunuh orang!

Akashi sudah berniat mengeluarkan guntingnya, tiba-tiba dari sisi kanannya, seorang malaikat (*bayangkan wujud Akashi dalam bentuk Chibi, lalu menggunakan pakaian putih-putih layaknya malaikat) muncul dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya "Jangan Seijuro! Jangan kau membunuh Paman nan aneh itu…"

"Huh?" Akashi cuman mengkerutkan keningnya.

Tiba-tiba disisi kirinya muncul Akashi lain bak iblis lengkap dengan senjata mirip garpu. "Lakukan saja Seijuro! Paman itu telah melukai _hati kecilmu_~" Bujuk Seijuro jahat.

"Jangan! Sabarlah Seijuro! Kau kan lagi puasa!" Seijuro baik memperingatkan.

Akashi tuh nggak mikir mau bunuh Paman disampingnya atau nggak…. Dia tuh mikir 'Ini dua _lalat_ datang dari mana sih?' Batinnya.

"Oh, iya kamu lagi puasa.." Gumam Seijuro jahat.

"Lalu? Aku harus bagaimana?" Akashi bertanya pada chibi Seijuro jahat dan baik. "Hmm… kau memang tak boleh membunuh saat bulan puasa.." Seijuro baik dan Akashi hanya menatap Seijuro jahat (*Ceritanya yang cuman bisa liat tuh dua lalat, cuman Akashi) "..Aha! bagaimana kalau kau minta saja alamat Paman itu. Setelah bulan puasa, kau datang kerumahnya, lalu kau bunuh dia!"

"Aku benci mengatakan ini… tapi itu ide bagus" Seijuro baik menganggukan kepala setuju.

"Aku juga suka ide itu…" Akashi akhirnya menyimpan kembali guntingnya. "Paman.." Dengan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, Akashi meminta alamat Paman itu. Paman itu dengan senang hati memberikan alamatnya—malah menyuruh Akashi cepat-cepat datang kerumahnya.

Padahal ia tak tahu… Akashi ingin _mencabut nyawanya_.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.. puasa Akashi nggak batal. Hihihi~

**Kise**

"KISE-KUUUUN~! KISEEE-KUUN~!"

"KYAAAA!"

"_CHOTTO MATTE_~YO~ KISE-KUUUN~"

"_KAKKKOIIII~"_

"Tidak-_ssu_! _Dame dame yo-ssu_! Kalian tidak boleh menyentuhku! Ini bulan puasa!" Biarpun Kise sudah berteriak hingga tenggorokannya terasa kering, para fansnya yang ranggas itu tak ada yang mau mendengarkannya. Omongan Kise bagaikan angin topan yang berlalu. Ia pun akhirnya—dalam keadaan puasa berlari _marathon_ menuju sekolahnya.

Tapi emang dasar _fans-fans _nggak tahu diri, masih aja ngekorin Kise sampe depan gerbang sekolah "_Ladies~ dame yo~_ jangan sentuh aku-_ssu_… ini bulan puasa. Haram hukumnya…" Kise berkacak pinggang sembari tangan satunya menunjuk para fansnya itu.

"Tapi… kami kapan bisa berfoto dengan menyentuhmu lagi?" Salah satu fans menatapnya sendu "Hmm…" Kise berpikir sejenak "Sebulan setelah ini, _kay_?" Kise mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan tiba-tiba saja _background _kelap-kelap muncul dibelakangnya, tak lupa bintang-bintang, juga pelangi menghiasi wajah Kise.

_Bego._

Itu malah membuatmu semakin menarik perhatian wanita!

"K-KISE-KUUUN! KAMI TAK TAHAN MENUNGGU SEBULAAAAN~!" Mereka pun kembali mengejar Kise yang lari kocar-kacir masuk kedalam sekolah. Beruntung beberapa satpam dan penjaga sekolah mulai berdatangan dan mengusir para fans fanatik Kise.

"Huh…" Kise mencoba mengatur nafasnya kembali, sesekali melirik para fansnya yang didorong paksa keluar gerbang sekolah "Aku sudah membuat dosa-_ssu_… kenapa… kenapa… KENAPA?!" Kise mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, dan mengibas rambut pirangnya "..kenapa aku harus tetap terlihat begitu mempesona di bulan puasa-_ssu_?!"

_Mati sana Kise_.

"Hah.. sekarang aku benar-benar haus. Terima kasih dengan wajah tampanku ini" Masih aja diomongin tuh muka?!

Kise mengela nafas lega, setidaknya kini ia aman. Kisepun melangkahkan kakinya menuju _gym_ sekolah, tempat biasa ia berlatih basket dengan timnya. Tapi.. baru saja beberapa langkah, Kise menginjak… sesuatu…

Kise mengangkat sepatunya "Bagus…" Dengusnya "..Bahkan _kotoran_pun tak dapat menolak pesonaku dan ingin menempel padaku"

Itu lu-nya aja kali yang sial, Kise!

**(o.o)**

**Midorima**

Midorima berjalan seperti biasa menyurusi rute yang menuju sekolahnya—tapi ada yang aneh.

Aneh karena seorang Midorima Shintarou tidak membawa _lucky item_-nya hari ini. Bukan ia tak mau, tapi saat ia mengecek _Oha-Asa_ tadi pagi, _lucky-item_-nya adalah…

Majalah Mai-_chan_.

Midorima cengo.

Majalah mesum milik Aomine itu menjadi _lucky itemnya_ hari ini? benar-benar tidak pas _timing-_nya. Apalagi ini kan bulan puasa! Entar Midorima yang biasanya hanya terlihat seperti berlumuran lumut karena rambutnya berwarna hijau, menjadi berlumuran dosa!

Jangan sampai itu terjadi! Kalau kata Bang Roma Irama itu.. 'Sungguh.. _ter-la-lu_..'

Sebenarnya _Lucky itemnya_ hari ini ada dua.. jika ia tidak membawa majalan Mai_-chan_, paling tidak ia harus dekat dengan orang berbintang Virgo—khusus untuk hari ini, tapi Midorima tak tahu siapa yang berbintang Virgo?!

Tanpa _lucky itemnya,_ Midorima jadi ketiban sial! Pertama ia jalan, ia hampir kesiram air comberan sama warga yang lagi bersihin selokan. Yang kedua, sempet dikejar anjing. Yah.. walaupun yang ngejar cuman anjing _cihuahua. _Yang ketiga, Midorima diserempet sama Nenek—gahol, yang mengendarai _moge_ (*motor gede).

Nenek yang memakai kacamata hitam itu menghentikan motornya, dan melirik Midorima yang masih mengelus dadanya yang cenat-cenut, lantaran hampir saja nyawanya hilang gara-gara Nenek-Nenek!

"Maaf, Nak! _Oba-chan_ sudah tua.. mata _Oba_-_chan minus_.. jadi tidak melihat kau berdiri disitu, Nak.." _Oba-chan_ itu meminta maaf sembari menyengir kuda, menampakan gigi hitamnya. Sudah tahu _minus_! Masih aja bawa motor ngebut!

Midorima geram "_Oba-chan_ gimana sih-_nanodayo?!"_ Eh? Midorima ngamuk? Midorima Shintarou yang _Tsundere_ itu? Midorima yang rambut lumut itu…?

Nenek itu tersentak kaget "M-Maaf, Nak… _Oba-chan_ nggak sengaja… jangan marah-marah di bulan puasa…"

Midorima hanya menatapnya tajam "_Oba-chan_ gimana sih?! Mau _nabrak_ orang aja nggak becus _nanodayo_!"

Eh? Jadi lo pengen mati Midorima?

"Maksud kau, Nak…"

Midorima menghela nafas dan menaruh kedua tangannya dibahu Nenek itu "Jika aku mati dibulan yang penuh _berkah_ ini… _Oba-chan_. Mungkin aku akan langsung masuk surga" Midorima menatap langit cerah, senyum kecilnya menghiasi wajahnya. Terpaan angin dan sinar matahari membuat rambutnya yang terkibas terlihat berkilau. (*_Chotto matte_, lo model _iklan sunsilk_, Midorima?)

Nenek didepannya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, ingusnya mulai mengalir bagaikan air terjun Niagara (?) air matanya tumpah bagaikan bendungan roboh. Bibirnya mangap-mangap kayak ikan mas.

Nenek itu sesenggukan "_Oha-Asa_ selalu benar.. _Virgo_ akan bertemu dengan anak muda yang baik hati…" Katanya sembari mengelap air terjunnya—maksudnya ingusnya yang mengalir. "_Oba-chan_ hanya tak percaya akan seterharu ini… mendengar perkataanmu barusan, wahai anak muda"

"_Chotto matte. Oba-chan_ suka _Oha-Asa_ juga?"

"Ya, begitulah. Hari ini, Virgo akan bertemu anak muda baik hati, ternyata itu kau"

"_Oba-chan_!" Midorima berteriak "_Oba-chan_, Virgo?! Tolong aku, _Oba-chan…_ aku tak punya _lucky-item_-ku hari ini… dan aku ketiban sial _nanodayo_. Kumohon antarkan aku hingga kesekolah…"

"Kau pasti Cancer?" Midorima menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Entah apa yang terjadi.. tapi Midorima rasa ini_ takdir_. (*Oke author udah kelewat batas membuat Midorima sangat OOC)

"Baiklah… akan kuantar kau sampai kesekolah.." Nenek itu menaiki motornya dan memukul-mukul sisa jarak bangkunya "Naik lah, Nak…"

Dalam pandangan Midorima saat ini, itu bukan Nenek-Nenek yang ia lihat, melainkan bidadari—yang cuman keliatan keriput (*mungkin sudah beratus-ratus tahun di surga) yang baru saja turun dari langit.

"_Arigatou.._ _Oba-chan_.."

Mereka pun pergi menuju SMA Shuutoku. (*Ada lagi yang mendengar _backsound _saat ini? _'Jodoh pasti ber..te…mu~' )_

Memang kok, bulan puasa itu penuh berkah. Segalanya akan dimudahkan ^^

**Murasakibara**

"Mama! Mama! Ada _Titan_!" Teriak seorang anak begitu ia melihat cowok bongsor bersurai ungu melewati mereka. "Sstt! Kamu tidak boleh seperti itu! Nanti dia tersinggung!" Mama sang bocah itu membungkukan badannya kearah Murasakibara.

"Maafkan anakku!"

"_Iiee~_ tak apa, Mama-_chin_~ aku sudah biasa~" Murasakibara mengibaskan tangannya kedepan.

"Kau sabar sekali menghadapi anak kecil. Apa kau sedang puasa?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu, tersenyum lembut.

"Iya ben—!"

"—bohong! Bohong, Ma! Masa' dia puasa tapi bawa-bawa _maibou_, Ma!" Anak itu menunjuk ke saku celana Murasakibara yang terlihat menggembung karena bawa begitu banyak _maibou._

"Oh.. kau tidak puasa?" Mama bocah itu mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Aku puasa~ aku hanya membawa _maibou_ untuk buka puasa nanti~" Murasakibara mulai merengek kayak bocah lima tahun. "Bocah-_chin _jangan sembarangan nuduh~"

"Ih! Bohong! Puasa kok dari tadi bohong!" Bocah itu tetap menghujam Murasakibara dengan tuduhannya.

"Aku tidak bohong, bocah-_chin~"_

"Bohong!"

"Tidak!"

"Bohong!"

"Bohong?"

"Tidak!" Anak itu sontak membekap mulutnya "_Yeee~_ aku tidak berbohong kan, Mama-_chin~_ sudah aku bilang~" Murasakibara tersenyum kearah Mama bocah itu yang sedari tadi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan—autis ya nih orang? Anak kecil aja dilawan.

Tiba-tiba Murasakibara dan Mama bocah itu mendengar sebuah isakan tangis. Ketika mereka melihat bocah itu… sial. Bocah itu sudah menangis histeris lantaran dikerjain Murasakibara.

"K-Kau membuat anakku menangis!"

"_Waaa~ gomen,_ bocah-_chin_!" Murasakibara merogoh sakunya, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa _maibo_unya "Nih, buat bocah-chin. Tapi jangan nangis lagi ya…" Murasakibara menyodorkan dua _maibou_nya pada anak itu.

Anak itu menatap Murasakibara dengan tatapan memelas.

Sungguh baik hatimu, Nak muda yang bernama Murasakibara Atsushi. Meski kau sudah di caci maki oleh bocah itu.. kau masih tetap mau menghentikan tangisnya. Sungguh … perbuatan yang—

"_Arigatou…"_ Tangan mungil itu sedikit lagi akan menyentuh _maibou _Murasakibara, ketika ia menarik secara cepat _maibou_nya dan memasukannya kembali kedalam saku.

"_Eee~_ mau ya~ mau ya~ nggak puasa… _iiih~_ nggak puasaaaaa~ bocah-_chin _nggak puasa~" Ejek Murasakibara.

—tidak terpuji! Apa nih Murasakibara?! Lo malah bikin tuh bocah nangis lagi!

"Mama!_ Titan_ itu jahat!" Bocah itu mulai mengadu lagi pada Mamanya. "Terserah~" Murasakibara hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Bagi yang memiliki kekuatan _supranatural, _mungkin.. anda bisa melihat malaikat disisi kiri Murasakibara mulai mencatat amalan dosanya, sambil menggelengkan kepala. Dan malaikat di sisi kanan hanya _facepalm._

Yang penting _maibou_ untuk buka puasanya aman!

**Kuroko**

Kalau kita melihat lima temannya diatas sudah mendapatkan cobaan masing-masing, bagaimana dengan sang tokoh utama yang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis?

Apa ya cobaan yang tepat untuk Kuroko?

Bahkan iblis dan setan-setan pun bingung?

Mau di gangguin pakai majalah Mai-_chan_? Kuroko bukan mesum kayak Aomine.

Mau digangguin sama Paman aneh yang ngaggap dia bocah SD? Kuroko bukan Akashi yang bisa langsung naik darah.

Mau digangguin sama beribu wanita yang ngejar-ngejar dia? Kuroko bukan model kayak Kise. Apalagi dia _tak_ kasat mata.

Mau di gangguin dengan menghilangkan _lucky itemnya_? Kuroko bukan penggila _Oha-Asa_ seperti Midorima.

Mau di gangguin oleh bocah ingusan ? Kuroko sangat menyukai anak kecil, tidak seperti Murasakibara yang tega mengerjainya.

Jadi .. apa dong?

Iblis di nereka pun mulai berpikir keras. Bagaimana caranya agar Kuroko Tetsuya batal puasa?

Bahkan setan-setan sudah mulai hampir botak lantaran nggak dapet cara buat menggoda iman Kuroko. Alhasil, para setan pengganggu iman di bulan puasa pun, menyerah dan membiarkan cowok bersurai biru langit dengan tampang polos itu, pergi kesekolah dengan hati bersih, selamat sampai tujuan dan tetap terjaga puasanya!

Jadi intinya… cobaan puasa buat Kuroko mah, _SELOOOOWWW AJAA_~

**Setelah berbuka puasa… GoM…**

"Kalian tahu tidak_-ssu_? Cobaan puasa hari ini benar-benar berat! Fans-fansku menjadi lebih gila dari biasanya!" Kise memulai pembicaraan seperti biasa.

"Ah. Itu tak seberapa parah, Kise. Dalam menghadapi cobaan puasa hari ini, aku harus bertarung _batin _dengan diriku sendiri" Aomine menghela nafas dalam.

"Eh? Separah itu Aomine_cchi_?" Aomine mengangguk "Ya. Sangat berat untukku…" Aomine terlihat sedih, itu membuat teman-temannya iba. Pasti ia sudah berusaha keras menjauhi segala larangan dibulan puasa.

Kise mulai mengelus punggungnya, Kuroko mengipasinya, Midorima memberikan beberapa _Lucky item_ untuk Aomine, Murasakibara menyodorkan _maibou_nya, dan Akashi hanya menatap simpati.

"Memang.. apa cobaanmu?"

"Hah.. membiarkan majalah Mai-_chan_ tergeletak ditoko tanpa _mengintip_nya" Dengan begitu semua sontak menepak kepala Aomine.

"Itu kau-nya saja yang mesum! Aomine/Mine-_chin_/Aomine-_kun/_Aomine_cchi_/Ryouta"

"Ughh.. kalau aku harus berurusan dengan bocah pengganggu.." Murasakibara menopang dagu dengan tangannya, sembari mengemut permennya.

"Aku juga.. berurusan dengan seseorang yang menyebalkan.." Sambung Akashi mengetuk-ngetuk sebuah meja dengan jemarinya. Memikirkan Paman brewokan itu saja, sudah membuat darahnya kembali naik.

"Aku.. hanya bertemu seorang nenek yang mengantarku ke sekolah _nanodayo" _Sahut Midorima.

"Eh? Itu bukan cobaan kalau kau mendapat_ pacar_"

"Apa maksudmu, Aomine?!"

"Jadi…" Akashi melirik Kuroko yang sedari tadi hanya memandang mereka berlima "..bagaimana harimu Tetsuya?"

"Aku?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya "Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku kesekolah seperti biasa, dengan aman dan selamat"

"Eh?! Curang-_ssu!" _Kise merengek dan menghentakan kakinya ke lantai.

"Kise! Jangan merengek terus!" Aomine melemparnya dengan bantal.

"Kise-_kun_, air mata buayamu mulai keluar"

"_Waaa_~ ini air mata asli, Kuroko_cchi_!"

"Kise, diam _nanodayo_! Ini sudah mau _tarawehan_, kenapa kau berisik sekali _nanoday_o!"

"Apa _taraweh_ boleh sambil makan?"

"Darimana kau bisa berpikiran begitu, Murasakibara-_kun_? Tentu saja tidak boleh"

"Kenapa?!"

"Murasakibara jangan tiba-tiba berteriak dielingaku _nanodayo_!"

Akashi cuman memandang adegan gaduh didepannya, sembari mengurut pelipisnya. Cukup sehari saja ia mengajak GoM menginap.

"Akashi_cchi_, apa besok kau yang akan membangunkan kami lagi?"

Eh? Besok? Apa maksudnya?

"Hum..? Maaf. Apa maksdumu dengan_ besok_… Ryouta?" Kise tertawa kecil "Apa kau lupa? Kita menginap dirumahmu selama sebulan"

"_Sebulan.." "Sebulan.." "Sebulan.." "Sebulan.." _Suara Kise bergema di dalam kepala Akashi. Sial. Itu benar. Akashi mengajak anggota GoM menginap dirumahnya untuk sebulan! Jadi.. semua kejadian tadi pagi… hingga sore, semua akan terulang hingga 29 hari kedepan?

Akashi menjedotkan kepalanya kemeja.

Untuk pertama kalinya … ia membenci _perkataan_nya sendiri.

_Semangat Akashi Seijuro!_

**.**

**.**

**Done!**

**.**

**.**

**Author tahu… pasti gaje banget yak? -_-" **

**Author buatnya juga karna lagi ngabuburit nih. Yah… Author harap sih.. semoga bisa menghibur **_**reader **_**yang lagi puasa :] meskipun sedikit ^^**

**Author bisa juga buat one-shot yang lain, untuk ngabuburit lagi.. tapi.. itupun kalau **_**reader **_**suka. Haha.**

**Review dan fav, author terima dengan ikhlas! #ngarep**

**Oke sekian, terima kasih! **

**-nshawol566/nshawol56-**


End file.
